On Ice
by Boyue
Summary: Russia teaches China how to ice-skate. -RussiaChina/Oneshot-


_APH and its characters © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Ivan & Yao. _

_Angsty? A little bit._

_

* * *

_

**ON ICE

* * *

**

"I can't do this," Yao said before he even stepped foot on the rink.

Ivan flashed an empathetic grin. It was understandable to be afraid. He, himself, was frightened the first time he tried to skate on ice. But as with all things Ivan had experienced in his life, he conquered it and he conquered it well.

He extended a welcoming hand toward the pouting Asian. Yao eyed the hand and took it with some hesitation. With a soft chuckle, Ivan led Yao gingerly on to the ice. Yao kept a tight hand on the railing, while his other hand latched on Ivan's for dear life. Ivan took caution, making sure that he had a good hold of Yao. He moved a hand to Yao's shoulder and carefully guided him away from the security of the railing. Yao resisted, though, and kept his grip on the metal bar.

"Just follow my lead," Ivan said, "and listen to what I say. You will learn it in no time."

"I don't want to do it," Yao interjected. "I'm too old for this."

"You can do it," the Russian chuckled, "I believe in you."

Yao lifted his eyes and gave a quick glance. Ivan responded with a soft smile, trying his best to let Yao know that he wouldn't let him get hurt. He dropped his hand from Yao's shoulder and switched their holding hand. It would only hinder them if he held Yao by the shoulder – even though he was quite enjoying the closeness of their bodies. He kept up a straight back and demonstrated how to slowly skate on the slippery surface.

"The key is not to panic," he instructed. "Keep your head up. Look straight ahead."

"Easier said than done," Yao complained.

A sharp gasp escaped from Yao's throat when one of his legs slid forward while his other leg couldn't follow. His instinctive reaction was to clutch Ivan's hand hard. Luckily, he didn't flail too much and neither of them fell. Ivan couldn't resist but chuckle at the flustered blush on Yao's face.

"You are cute when you blush," he teased, which earned him a mean glare from Yao.

Ivan broke off their hands. His heart jumped with excitement when he caught Yao gasping again and trying to grab his hand. If only Yao would want to hold his hand all the time. He put a hand behind Yao's back and another on his shoulder. Carefully, as not to cause the amateur skater any panic, he turned Yao around so they were facing each other instead. Once they were in position, Yao reached to grab Ivan's forearms, and it sent another jolt of joy through Ivan's nerves.

Though he didn't want to, Ivan pried off Yao's hands and skated a few paces back. Yao leaned forward with his hands trembling slightly and his face twisting with nervousness.

"I-Ivan! Come back!"

"Skate toward me," Ivan said, opening his arms wide. "If you have to fall, fall forward so I can catch you."

Yao's frown said he didn't want to try. But nonetheless, the Asian took a deep breath. He slid a foot forward and then the other. His arms hovered in air, his attempt to keep himself balanced. The trouble came when his upper body didn't follow his lower body. He yelped when he found himself slumping backward while his legs kept moving.

"Yao!"

Ivan dashed forward but wasn't quick enough to prevent the fall. Yao groaned loudly as he landed on the frost surface. It would've been only a fall if he didn't thrash his arms in hope of keeping himself steady. In the panic, he had cut himself with the skating blade. Fresh blood dotted the white ice. Yao hissed in pain, and Ivan's heart broke.

"Damn it!"

"Yao! Are you alright?"

They stared at the red on Yao's palm. The cut was deep, and the blood was rushing without end. Ivan took off his scarf, hoping to use it as a temporary bandage. But Yao rejected it with a toss of his head. He gripped his wrist and glared down at the ice.

"I told you I can't do it," Yao grumbled, almost resentfully.

"I am sorry," was all Ivan could say before Yao got on his knees and crawled out of the rink, leaving only a trail of crimson behind.

* * *

Ivan was glad that Yao was giving him another chance. Before they stepped on the rink, he offered his gloves to Yao in case the unfortunate accident should happen again. The gloves fit big on Yao's slender hands, but the Asian took them with a smile nonetheless.

Ivan decided that it was a bad idea to leave Yao's side at all, since Yao would immediately go into a panic mode once he was left alone. He planted a hand on Yao's lower back and felt Yao tense. He let out a playful chuckle and clasped their hands together. He pulled their bodies close and leaned toward Yao with his nose almost touching the top of Yao's head. He slyly inhaled the scent; it made his lips quiver. Yao smelled like sweet peonies. It drove his senses mad. How was he supposed to resist when the enticement was so close to him?

But for now, he kept his mind focus on the skating lesson. He led Yao with his hand with steady pushes from behind. With his hand planted firmly, he was able to keep Yao standing erect. He went slowly since he could feel Yao's body was loaded with tension.

"Eyes up," Ivan said. "Relax. You're doing great."

Small, nervous, uneven streaks marked the ice. Tiny gasps sounded through Yao's gaped lips. Ivan watched with amusement as he gently pushed Yao along the ice. Yao was getting a better command of his legs now and was at least to move without falling. Though, now and then, he panicked, jerked his arms, and twisted his body in weird ways. But Ivan was there to hold him tight, keep him up and safe. He wasn't going to let Yao fall again.

They made one full circle around the rink without any trouble. Ivan was proud and was happy to see the confident smile on Yao's lips. At least, Yao was starting to enjoy ice-skating. He released himself from Yao and slid away, creating a short distance between them. Yao turned his head quickly – a startled look on his face.

"Come," Ivan said, opening his arms wide to receive Yao.

With much hesitation, Yao skated toward Ivan. He had learned to keep his eyes up and not move his arms unnecessarily. He kept his back stiff and glided along the slippery surface. Ivan watched attentively, in case Yao needed his help. But from the look of it, Yao was able to skate a distance without him holding his hands. He smiled at Yao skating into his arms. To his utmost surprise, Yao slipped his hands behind his back and pressed their chests together. Ivan's arms hovered in air, not knowing how to react. He didn't even know if there was a correct reaction to Yao's sudden sign of intimacy. He wanted to hug him yet he was afraid it would chase him away. But when Yao spoke, all the uncertainty evaporated like morning dew under the glowing sun.

"Don't let go of me," Yao said. It almost sounded like a plea.

Ivan knew it was his chance as soon as Yao lowered his eyelids and opened his mouth slightly. He leaned in with haste, like an eagle picking off a wounded prey, and captured Yao's lips. It was both like and unlike what he had imagined. Yao's lips were soft, albeit a little chapped. His mouth tasted of bitter black tea but it was still most delicious thing Ivan had tasted. Ivan planted his hand behind Yao's head and fiddled the long locks – soft and silky, just as he had always expected. His other hand promptly found its place on Yao's lower back and pulled them close. Their bodies high in contact, Ivan could almost feel Yao's heart beating alongside his. And if he didn't feel it in his body, he felt it in his soul.

Yao broke the kiss first for a dignified gasp of air. Ivan licked his lips, tasted the unknown tea on his skin, and leaned in again. He was met with no resistance; Yao surrendered completely. They massaged each other's eager mouth. Ivan breathed through his nose, not wanting to break contact again. He turned his hands to Yao's hips and advanced his territory. Yao, on the other hand, cupped Ivan's face and willingly allowed Ivan to seize his mouth.

Ivan, bold as he always was, invaded with his tongue. Yao received him, though he sensed it was with discomfort as Yao flinched a bit. He abandoned the invasion then; it would be bad to turn Yao off. He resumed the more innocent kisses, which pleased Yao as the Asian eagerly returned the affection.

They kissed and kissed until their muscles sore. It was then and only then did they pull away. They kept their faces near even as they panted for oxygen. Yao showed a small smile. Ivan smiled too and followed it with a deep sigh, dropping his shoulders as he did. He wrapped his arms around Yao and hugged him tightly, determined to keep him there forever.

* * *

Ivan was surprised when Yao invited him for an ice-skating date; he was usually the one who suggested the activity. He accepted the invite without hesitation, especially since Yao had referred it as a 'date'. He was foremost happy that they had found something that they both enjoyed.

He knew something would be different when he noticed the confident smirk on Yao's face or how Yao wasn't standing like he was carrying a boulder on his back. Yao stood tall with his hands on his hips, and his legs weren't moving out of his command. There was no fear in his cinnamon eyes anymore. They looked forward, up high, and gazed at the rink with almost a hint of cockiness.

Ivan was starting to miss the days when Yao couldn't even stand on the skates.

They skated hand-in-hand around the rink. Ivan had to keep himself from putting his arm over Yao's shoulder as he did before. It had only been a little while since they parted; he couldn't believe how much Yao had progressed. Yao looked up at him and flashed half a grin. Ivan took the opportunity to snatch a kiss. He noticed, as much as it hurt him, that Yao wasn't so enthusiastic to kiss him back. He clutched Yao's hand tight and pulled him close, hoping to reestablish the connection they had. But Yao had a different plan in mind.

"See if you can catch me," Yao said, and broke off immediately.

It was now Ivan's turn to panic and reach for Yao. He watched Yao glide away with such grace and poise. No longer was Yao wobbling like a duckling trying to stand. If anything, it almost seemed like Yao was a better skater than he was. A pang hit his chest. Jealousy? No. But whatever it was, Ivan didn't like it. He fisted his hands and kicked the ice to send himself off after Yao.

Yao saw it as a playful game. But Ivan took it as a competition.

With his longer legs, he was quick to eliminate the distance between them. But Yao's nimble body allowed him to move out of Ivan's grab every time. Ivan gritted his teeth, frustrated, and aimed to grab Yao by the hair. It was a cheap trick, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let Yao leave him. Yao's ponytail danced; like a carrot tied to the end of a stick, it taunted Ivan.

He closed in, hands extending, his scarf wavering. Yet Yao continued to slide out of his reach.

He wasn't sure how it happened. Maybe his scarf came undone and he accidentally tripped over it. Or maybe he misplaced his foot. One way or another, Ivan found himself tumbling down. The fall was harsh. He had landed on his stomach. He hit his knees and elbows hard – not broken, but the pain was hardly bearable. He collapsed on his side, pulling his legs up to contain the throbbing numbness. He pursed his lips tight and didn't let himself make a sound. And because he was silent, Yao didn't notice that he had fallen.

"Hurry, Ivan," Yao called without turning his head, "you can't catch me like that."

Or perhaps, if he did notice, Yao pretended he didn't.

He watched Yao head toward the opposite end of the rink; his figure becoming smaller and smaller as the distance between them grew bigger.

"Come back," Ivan said, reaching his hand out as he lied flat on the cold ice. "Don't leave me."

It was only then that Yao turned his head. And the amount of anguish that went through Ivan's chest when he saw that Yao didn't react immediately was worse than the aches tormenting his injured body.

"I-Ivan!"

He could only hope that the delay in Yao's reaction was caused by shock and not contempt. Yao hurried to his side; the blades scraping the ice pricked his ears. Ivan grabbed hold of Yao by the shoulders and dragged him down. He stared into Yao's eyes, lips quivering with sorrow.

"You can't leave me," he said. "Not you."

Yao didn't make a response, which hurt more than if he did say something. He slipped his hands under Ivan's elbows and helped him up. Ivan's joints panged and an ankle was twisted. He put his arm over Yao's shoulder while their other hands clasped tightly. The same action under different circumstance created a different emotional outcome. Yao had grown strong while Ivan had dwindled. He was the one who had to relay on Yao to keep him on his feet.

How the table had turned.

And he suddenly regretted teaching Yao how to skate at all.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: A little different from what I usually write… hope it was still good! =D_

_Ice-skating = metaphor for communism? Nah! D8_

_P.S. Curious poll: Which story would you be more interested to read?_

_1. To prove that he can be a good father, Ivan takes on the grave task of keeping a goldfish alive for a week._

_2. Ivan gets jealous of Kitty-chan and sets out to ruin the icon for Yao once and for all._

_06.25.09_

_11:30 PM_


End file.
